log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indicus
Indicus, nicknamed Kuina during her Debauchery Tea Party days, is an Elf Sorcerer-Elder Maid in Elder Tale and a former member of the now disbanded Debauchery Tea Party. Currently, she is a member of Plant Hwyaden, serving as the true leader of Minami by manipulating Nureha into doing her bidding, and the second seat in the Ten-Seat Council. Appearance She has short purple hair, wears a maid-like outfit with a secretary straight skirt and glasses, and uses countless silver knives as weapons. Although her weapons haven't been seen in either the light novel or the anime, Hara Kazuhiro depicted her with them in a book he sold at Otaku Summit 2015. The Log Horizon 2 anime settings book, using his character sheets as a reference, also included them. Indicus has two outfits; her formal maid outfit, and her maid-like battle outfit. She did not don this outfit in the first two anime seasons, but it can be seen in a glimpse of the Tea Party members in the Season 2 opening, and in a flashback to the Tea Party members. Although she was stated to be beautiful even in real life, it is unknown whether or not Shiroe ever met her, considering that it was also mentioned that she always had her tablet camera facing the ceiling so that nobody would see her.Special Booklet: A Mad Tea Party The Genius Jazer is currently residing in her right eye.ヤゼル on the Log Horizon Database Personality Indicus seems easily angered by the pettiest of reasons, developing a massive vendetta against Kanami simply because Kanami's departure from the group effectively broke it up; while she was also angry at Naotsugu for leaving, her grudge against him isn't nearly as strong as her grudge against Kanami. As a result of her vendetta, she wishes to create rifts between the Debauchery Tea Party's former members and is rather overconfident in her ability to do so, dismissing even the Party's former strategist Shiroe. She has no qualms with psychologically abusing Nureha, using her knowledge of Nureha's background from their classmate days to continue tormenting her even in this new world. Even though she disliked every member in the Tea Party aside from Kanami, Shiroe later notes that she never acted the way she does in the present when she was in the Tea Party. Indicus herself seems to be psychologically frail, depending on merits in the game for self-worth. When she was asked for her opinion about the Tea Party's bad reputation with other players and the malicious rumors on anonymous discussion boards, she reveled in their envy, laughing at them for being weak and mentioning how she frequented those boards just to see how mad they were.放蕩者の茶会の評判への反応 on the LHZ Database When Kanami announced her retirement from the game to move to Europe with her husband, Indicus suffered a severe mental breakdown. She begged other close members of the Tea Party to try and dissuade Kanami, even imploring people she hated (Shiroe) to try and dissuade her when she failed. When they refused to do so and Kanami left, Indicus decided that Kanami ran away like a coward and vowed to continue the Tea Party without her. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Back in her junior high years, Indicus and Nureha were classmates, which is how Indicus knows Nureha's history.http://lhrpg.com/lhz/i?id=1087&tab=1 Indicus is described as a talented but imposing woman who took great care from day-to-day to push the Tea Party up through the ranks of the server.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 9, Page 345 It was stated that she was rather beautiful and sociable, although it is unknown if Shiroe ever met her in real life. Along with Shiroe and KR, Indicus served as one of the three advisors of the Tea Party, and was in charge of public relations to remain fourth-best in the server and kept rumors about them from spreading. Because Indicus wanted to participate in the offline meetings and see real-life Kanami, KR sent her a tablet. However, Indicus always had the camera pointed towards the ceiling. During her time in Debauchery Tea Party, Indicus deeply respected Kanami and was a faithful maid to her, although she was callous towards its other members. She was obsessed with making the Tea Party the #1 large-scale raiders, seeing Kanami as the most important piece in the plan. However, when Kanami announced that she would stop playing Elder Tale due to real life priorities, her adoration warped into spiteful hatred. At first, she pleaded with Suikazura, Kazuhiko, KR, and even Shiroe, begging them to change Kanami's mind, but they refused to. Once Kanami left, Indicus viewed it as a cowardly betrayal and became obsessed with continuing the Tea Party without her. Kazuhiko dealt with her temper tantrums while KR went to the other members to get them to leave the group before anything worse happened. Once Naotsugu left the game due to his job, it solidified the group's dissolution, much to Indicus' anger. Her worsened tantrums drove away the group's friendliest members, Shiroe and Soujiro. Gold of the Kunie arc Now, Indicus serves as Nureha's maid and is in charge of Plant Hwyaden's opposition of People of the Land's political measures, and is also in charge of Adventurer's policies. She fanatically believes in forcing Nureha into an 'Eternal Ruler' image, bringing madness to the Town of Minami and steadily summoning dark clouds. Through unknown means, she is aware of Nureha's upbringing and uses that to her advantage. When Nureha is laying on the ground by herself, Indicus reprimands her for straying from her bed again, telling her that it was worthless to visit Shiroe, whom she deemed as "useless," and consistently presses Nureha's weak points before leaving with a small kind word of sympathy. Soon afterwards, she appears before the Ten Seat Conference after calling for a meeting "when the moon rises." Homesteading the Noosphere arc After the Shibuya Raid Team clears the Calling Fortress raid, causing the Eternal Moths to stop spawning, Indicus protests when Kazuhiko tells her to stop the war on Eastal, demanding to know if he meant that she would have to work with the "traitor Shiroe." When Nureha orders Indicus to restore normal relations with Eastal, Indicus attempts to punch Nureha for disobeying her, but is stopped by Kazuhiko. She begrudgingly obeys Nureha, but smirks to herself after KR states that the Round Table Alliance would likely contact them first.Log Horizon 2, episode 25: The Pioneers Collapse of the Round Table arc Following Nureha's rebellion, Indicus' faction and Nureha's faction have been at war with each other for control of the city and the People of the Land population. Other Media Log Horizon: New Adventure Land Indicus has two separate versions in the game, but no seasonal outfits. Equipment Indicus dons maid-like clothing as her casual attire. She uses countless knives as weapons. Trivia *Her name is occasionally misspelled as 'Inctis' or 'Intix'. Interestingly, Crunchyroll initially called her 'Intix', but corrected it to her proper name by the final episode. *''Rallus indicus'' is the academic name for "Kuina" (秧鶏), the Japanese Brown-cheeked Rail, which is the origin of her nickname. References Navigation Category:Debauchery Tea Party members Category:Antagonists Category:Elf